Traditional king pin and fifth wheel hitches used on recreational vehicles are similar to those used on tractor trailer combinations and have the same disadvantages. The king pin must be at a very specific height for its entry into the fifth wheel hitch. The operator of the vehicle must back into the king pin when it is at its proper height. Performing this task can be nearly impossible in locations other than a large, level, and flat surface.
Another problem with traditional king pin and fifth wheel hitches is the constraint of the trailer to rotate in a single plane. In a traditional fifth wheel hitch, the pin is locked with a jaw that restrictively limits the out of plane movement with respect to the hitch. While this may work for a tractor trailer combination, it is extremely undesirable for smaller vehicles. Traveling over uneven terrain will necessitate out of plane movement. A previous attempt to provide out of plane movement with a fifth wheel hitch has been to provide a pivot pin below the fifth wheel plate. This is done to provide a gimbaled connection and this allows the entire fifth wheel plate to pivot, but adds significant weight and complexity to the hitch.
An additional problem of traditional fifth wheel hitches and other hitches is difficulty in determining whether a secure connection has been made. The locking parts within a traditional fifth wheel hitch are not visible when the hitch is properly connected. As such, an user of such a hitch is required to test the connection before traveling. If this is not done, the user runs the risk of dropping the trailer. This unsafe situation can damage the towing vehicle as well as other vehicles near the towing vehicle. A more flexible system that provides assurance a proper connection has been made is needed for an ordinary recreational user that may lack the requisite skill to align a king pin in a fifth wheel hitch.